(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive processing apparatus for interactive processing of plural displays, and a method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Current monitoring and controlling systems have a large display installed in front of operators in order to display overview information such as a system configuration map of a total system, alarms for indicating that something unusual is occurring, for allowing all the operators to grasp a condition of the system at a glance at any time. On the other hand, a display at hand prepared for respective operators displays integrally more detailed information. The amount of the detailed information displayed on each display at hand is numerous, and it is not rare to reach hundreds of images in a large scale system.
The operators monitor using both the large display and their display at hand. The operators grasp entire system states by watching the overview information on the large display, and when an abnormal condition is detected, they examine more detailed data by using their own display at hand and perform necessary control operation.
However, because information displayed on the large display and information shown in displays at hand are independently controlled, a conventional system required a complex operation to provide the necessary information in connection with each other. For instance, when a warning lamp blinks on the large display, the operators must retrieve an image displaying control data for the warning from hundreds of images by selecting menu repeatedly. Therefore, there has been a problem of a delayed response to an emergency such as an abnormal condition occurrence or an accident.
(1) Objects of the Invention
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a man-machine interface which is capable of referring related detailed information just by designating an objective on the large display. For instance, a man-machine interface such as the one wherein detailed information on a warning and control data related to it are displayed in a display at hand just by pointing to a blinking warning on the large display, and control data and setting devices related to an apparatus are displayed on a display at hand only by pointing to the apparatus in a system configuration map on the large display.
When realizing such a man-machine interface as the one above described, an important point to be considered is that the large display is shared by a plurality of operators. A monitoring and controlling system is operated by collaboration of plural operators, each of them is in charge of a different operation respectively, such as an operator in charge of operation, an operator in charge of maintenance and inspection, and a chief on duty for controlling total operation. Accordingly, the large display is shared by operators who perform different tasks simultaneously, which is different from a case of display at hand which is prepared for individual operators. Therefore, the above described interface must satisfy the following requirements.
(1) No Disturbance to Other Operator""s Operation
There is a possibility to hide information which has been watched by other operators when information necessary for only a specified operator is displayed arbitrarily on the large display.
(2) Simple Retrieval of Information Necessary for Individual Tasks by Respective Operators
Necessary information differs depending on contents of the charged task. For example, when a warning light indicating an abnormal condition of a boiler blinks, an operator in charge of operation examines control data such as a flow rate of fuel, while an operator in charge of maintenance examines an inspection record of the boiler. Accordingly, it is necessary for operators to be able to quickly retrieve information necessary for them without being distracted by information for others.
(3) An Operating Environment Suitable for Tasks Assigned to Each Operator
Commands used frequently and permission for operation differ depending on the task changed to respective operator. Accordingly, it is desirable that the operating environment such as a structure of menu and an operable range of operation can be customized for respective operators.
The object of the present invention is to provide a man-machine interface which satisfies the above requirements.
(2) Methods of Solving the Problems
In accordance with the present invention, the above described objects can be realized by providing a registering means for registering an attribute of a respective operator to an input-means, a process selecting means for selecting process contents based on the attribute responding to a process request from the input means, and an executing means for executing a process selected by the process selecting means and outputting to an output means selected based on the attribute, to an interactive processing apparatus having a plurality of input means and a plurality of output means.
An operator registers his own attribute, for example, charged task, etc, to his operating input means using the registering means. When the operator requests a process for displaying related information and menu from the input means, the process selecting means examines the operator""s attribute which has been registered in the input means, and selects a process corresponding to the attribute. The executing means executes the process selected by the process selecting means, and outputs a result of the execution to an output device matched to the attribute, for example, a display at hand of the operator. In accordance with the execution of the process based on the operator""s attribute, displaying only necessary images for the operator and providing convenient operating environment for the operator to operate in, can be realized. Furthermore, the operator can execute a necessary process without disturbing other operators"" operation by selecting an output device based on the operator""s attribute.